


A Walk in the Night

by ReeLeeV



Series: A Walk in the Night [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: FamilyAU, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun has become more and more distant lately from Hoseok, filling his husband with worry and self-doubt. Now, the night after they've had a fight, Kihyun hasn't come back from his walk. Hoseok wakes up to their son, Changkyun, asking where his other father is. Only problem is, Hoseok has no idea.





	1. Chapter 1

“Appa?”

There’s a pause, and Hoseok thinks that perhaps he’s just imagined the small voice calling him.

“Appa,” it comes again. Hoseok turns on his side, stretching his limbs as far as they can go as he opens his eyes for the first time that morning. He smiles sleepily, the sight of his son Changkyun standing beside his bed easily bringing the expression to his face.

“What is it, Kukkungie?” he asks, sitting up as he rubs his forehead.

“Eomma didn’t wake me up this morning,” Changkyun murmurs, the worry clear in his voice. Hoseok pauses for a moment, making sure to hide his own worry and confusion at hearing this. He glances over at Kihyun’s side of the bed, which has clearly been untouched throughout the night. 

“Eomma had some important chores to take care of early today,” Hoseok finds himself saying, wishing not to worry the five year-old anymore. He pushes a new smile onto his face as he returns his gaze to the child. “Sorry I didn’t wake you up, Changkyunnie. Are we running late?” He gets up out of bed, picking up his son and carrying him out of the room. 

“No, Appa,” Changkyun shakes his head fervently as he’s carried to his own room, “I woke up on time this morning.” Hoseok makes an impressed “ah”, and noisily kisses Changkyun on the cheek.

“That’s my good boy,” he compliments, making his son giggle happily. “Do you think you can get ready while I find us something for breakfast?” Changkyun nods quickly, eager to impress his father with his independence. Hoseok nods, setting the boy down in the threshold of his bedroom. “Alright, then run along.” Changkyun beams up at him before running to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day.

In the kitchen, Hoseok absentmindedly rifles through the fridge to find something easy enough to make his son for breakfast. His mind drifts back the argument he and Kihyun had had the night before, wincing at the brash question that had seemed to start it all.

 

Kihyun had been silent that entire night around Hoseok, seemingly gloomy for an unknown reason. Of course, he had perked up whenever he interacted with Chankgyun. Their son seemed to be the only reason Kihyun could smile anymore for the past few weeks. After tucking him in, Kihyun had come into their own bedroom and sat down on the bed with a sigh. Hoseok, who was already under the covers, glanced over at him. He had been wanting to ask for days this question, but had never felt it was the right time. But, he guessed now was just a good a time as any.

“Kihyun-ah,” he began, causing the younger to glance over his shoulder at him. “What do you think about us having another kid?”

Kihyun had become deathly still, an uncomfortably tense silence stretching between the couple for an interminable amount of time. 

“I d-don’t mean right now or anything,” Hoseok had stuttered out nervously, not taking this silence as a good sign. “I just mean, you know, whenever we both think is a good time to have one.” Kihyun had stood then, and began to pace the room. “It’s just,” Hoseok continued, “Changkyun is turning out so well, and you heard him at dinner asking about why he doesn’t have a brother. I think he’d really like to have one, you know. I think it’d be good for him. Sure Hyungwon and Jooheon play with him, but other than them Kyunnie has barely any social interaction because he’s so shy. A sibling might help bring him out of his shell.”

“Hyung!” Kihyun had burst out then, his voice obviously coming out more harsh than intended. “This is a big thing you’re asking me about, and your babbling isn’t helping me think about it any faster.”

“S-S-Sorry,” Hoseok had mumbled, regretting bringing up the subject altogether. Kihyun sighed after another long silence, mumbling his own apology as he turned towards the door.

“I’m going for a walk,” he had told his husband, “don’t wait up.” 

Hoseok had watched him walk out of the bedroom with sorrowful eyes. He tried staying up for Kihyun despite what the other had said, but when the sun came up and he still hadn’t returned, Hoseok had ended up falling asleep anyway.

 

Hoseok’s eyes refocus on the task at hand, zeroing in on a wrapped up plate of gimbap. He takes it out, along with the carton of eggs and some leftover soup. He heats it up as quickly as possible, and sets the table just in time for Changkyun to bounce up to his seat. He sits down and readies his training chopsticks, eager to set upon the food.

“Thank you, Appa!” he chirps happily. Hoseok chuckles at his bright smile, ruffling his hair. The five year-old grumbles as he reaches up to fix his hairdo, making Hoseok laugh again before returning to his room to get ready to take his son to school. 

 

Hoseok takes the day off of work, waiting around the house for a phone call from a voice he so desperately needs to hear. He tries to think of what exactly to tell Changkyun, how to explain to him that his other father hasn’t come back home from the errands he had lied so easily to him about in the first place. Should he lie again? Did he have a choice? He hates the thought of lying to his son, but what else can he do? He most certainly can’t explain such a mature subject to the child. He can’t even entertain the notion. 

He sighs as midday comes around, at how the phone still has yet to ring. Hoseok tries to busy himself with various activities around the house, but he can’t help but stare at his cell. What if he’s gone and drunken himself stupid, gotten into a fight with the wrong people, and then gotten killed? That isn’t really Kihyun’s style, Hoseok will admit, but neither is walking out in the middle of the night and not being back by morning… What if he went on a bus or train that had gotten into an accident? He decides to go their neighbors, see if maybe Minhyuk or Hyunwoo had seen the previous night which way Kihyun had gone.

He grabs his cell phone, keys, and wallet, making sure the sound is set on his phone to go off at any call. He walks over to the house next door on their little suburban street, and knocks on the light brown door. Hoseok hears familiar giggling on the other side, a sound that brings a smile to his ears, before Minhyuk opens the door with a bright smile. Six year-old Jooheon peeks his head around his father’s leg, smiling up at Hoseok with a dimpled grin.

“Hyung!” Minhyuk greets, launching himself forward for a hug.

“Hey, Minhyukkie,” Hoseok replies with a low chuckle, patting his friend’s back. Minhyuk pulls back with a concerned look in his eyes, immediately picking up on his friend’s anxious mood. Jooheon mimics his father, jumping forward to latch onto Hoseok’s leg like a koala. Hoseok pats the child’s soft hair, glancing at Minhyuk with a silent question. He shifts his gaze down to Jooheon, who’s smiling up at him with crescent eyes.

“Why aren’t you in school today, Jooheon-ah?” he asks, playfully chiding him. Jooheon giggles, hugging tighter onto his leg.

“Eomma said that if I didn’t want to go today that it was okay,” Jooheon explains. Hoseok glances up at Minhyuk, who can only give a surrendering shrug. Hoseok understands the gesture, knowing that Minhyuk could never say no to anything Jooheon asked for ever since he came into this world.

“Jooheonney,” Minhyuk says, kneeling down to be eye-level with his youngest son, “why don’t you go and play in your room for a bit? There’s something I’d like to speak with sukbu about.” Jooheon glances between the two, slightly disappointed that he doesn’t get to hang out with them.

“I promise I’ll come back later and play with you,” Hoseok tells him, knowing why he’s hesitating. Jooheon’s disappointed frown instantly reverts to a grin at the statement, and he nods before running off to play in his room. As soon as the child is out of ear shot, Minhyuk pulls his friend inside and closes the door behind them. Minhyuk ushers him into the living room and leaves him there, returning after a few minutes with a mug of tea.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asks as he hands the tea to his friend. Hoseok sighs, dropping his shoulders tiredly as he realizes he’s been tensely holding them up all this time.

“Have you heard from Kihyun at all today?” Hoseok says, answering with a question of his own. Minhyuk’s eyes widen a smidgen in surprise.

“No, why? Did something happen?” 

At his friend’s question, Hoseok feels himself breaking down. He sets the mug down on the coffee table, rubbing his face with his hands. The stress from waking up without his husband beside him this morning, the worry for his love’s safety, all hits him like a ton of bricks. He hadn’t even realized he had been holding it all in until just now. 

“Last night, we had an argument…” Hoseok begins, his voice quivering. He can’t look up at Minhyuk, for he knows if he does he’ll lose it. He can feel his friend’s sympathetic gaze piercing into his heart. Minhyuk moves forward, circling his arms around his hyung for a comforting hug. Hoseok leans into the younger’s arms, the silent support being all he needs in this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun stares at the food before him, only vaguely aware of the activity around him. His mother sits down across from him beside his father. They exchange an anxious glance, each asking the other if they know what’s wrong. She shakes her head, very much disliking her ignorance of the matter. She had awoken early that morning to find Kihyun trying to get in through the back door. He hadn’t explained why the almost clandestine visit yet. She had been waiting for him to bring it up, but he hadn’t.

“Kihyun-ah,” she says gently, cooing her son out of his silent stupor. He slowly glances up at her, his eyes visibly coming into focus. “Dear, did something happen?” Kihyun only looks silently down at his food again. There’s a tense moment, and his parents glance at each other once more even more worried than before.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Kihyun mumbles in a voice as fragile as thin glass, causing his mother’s attention to snap back to him. Her heart drops down to her feet. She’s never seen her son like this before, so listless and beat down. “It isn’t that I’m unhappy with my life, you know. I’m actually very happy with how everything’s turned out. I love my husband, and my son is the best kid I could've ever hoped for. But, even though I’m happy with all that, there’s just something lately that…” He pauses, an annoyed sigh escaping him. “I can’t even explain it…” She watches him quietly for some time, slowly realizing what this could possibly be.

“Dear,” his mother finally says, “is it possible your depression from your college years is regressing? I only ask because the way you’re talking right now reminds me of then.”

Kihyun feels his stomach drop, not wanting to even consider such a dark time in his life making a recurrence. He remembers all the times he had gotten into fights with Hyunwoo, his boyfriend at the time, over it. The hell he had put Hyunwoo through… He couldn’t put Hoseok through that, too. What would that do to Changkyun? He was lucky enough to not be around to see the despicable ways Kihyun had treated those close to him. If his depression was coming back…well, it’d be better if he stayed away from his family. Otherwise, he might lose them forever. He shakes his head, dropping it to his knees.

He’ll admit, he did begin to wonder if that was the case. However, it’s been a few years since he stopped taking the medication prescribed to him during those years. Why now?

“I can’t put my family through that,” he begins to say, his voice quivering. “If that is what’s happening, I can’t be around them.”

“Kihyun-ah,” his mother begins, doing her best to keep her voice soft yet steady despite her breaking heart at seeing her child like this, “you know isolating yourself won’t help. You tried that when you broke up with Hyunwoo, but it was spending time with Hoseok that began to finally get you to act like your real self again. I’m sure if you just explain what’s going on, Hoseok will understand. He loves you so much, Kihyun-ah, and would help you through this if you let him. I know that for a fact.” Kihyun only shakes his head even faster, pressing his hands to the ides of his head.

“I can’t put them through what I put Hyunwoo through,” he murmurs softly. His mother bites back a sigh, standing and walking over to him. She wraps her arms around her son, silently comforting him as best she can.

“Call Hoseok,” she tells him, “tell him you’ll be staying here for a couple days. Take the time to recuperate and think.” She kisses the top of his head lovingly, feeling his tense shoulders relax against her, and she pulls away. She clears her throat before adding, “Now eat up. I’ll not see you skip a meal while you’re here.” Kihyun nods his head slowly and begins to eat. The food immediately fills him with a sense of warmth and comfort.

 

“And then he just said he was going for a walk and left,” Hoseok finishes retelling the scene of the previous night to Minhyuk, who hasn’t spoken a word since he began. “I haven’t heard from him since. What if something’s happened, Minhyukkie? What if he’s—“

“Hyung,” Minhyuk says, holding up a hand to stop him. “First, you can't even think that. If something were to happen, you’d have been contacted by now.” He pauses, waiting for an agreement from Hoseok. The older slowly nods at him and he continues. “I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon. Kihyun wouldn’t leave for a long time without a word to you or Changkyun. He loves you both too much to do that.”

“He loves Changkyunnie too much to do that,” Hoseok finds himself saying, “but I’m beginning to think that he doesn’t love me anymore.” Minhyuk stares at him surprisedly, silently asking him to explain. “He’s been pulling away from me for a while now. I didn’t really want to see it, but when he snapped at me last night… I don’t know, it was like I was seeing the Kihyun from back in college…” As he says this, he realizes just how true it is. 

He remembers all those times Kihyun had pulled away from Hyunwoo when they were dating, all the fights he had begun over the simplest of things. They had finally broken up after a year of dragging each other along desperately, allowing themselves to be open to the partners they now have.

“Sorry, Minhyuk-ah,” he says, rubbing at his eyes. He glances down at his phone absentmindedly, and sees the time. “I better run by the store before I go to pick up Changkyun. Thank you for listening, you’re the best.” Hoseok leans over, hugging the younger tightly. He then stands from the couch, making as if to leave. “If you or Hyunwoo hear from Kihyun, please let me know.”

“Of course,” Minhyuk answers immediately. “Hyunwoo and I could bring Hyungwon and Jooheon over later tonight, so Changkyun could have some kind of distraction.” Hoseok smiles, hugging his dear friend once more.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he tells him. Minhyuk nods, a characteristically bright smile on his face as he pulls the older in for one last hug. Hoseok leaves then and walks over to his car, questions still filling his mind. 

 

Kihyun paces his childhood bedroom, tightly grasping his cell phone. He tries to think of what to say to Hoseok, what he could possibly say to make what he’s done okay. He forces himself to sit down on the edge of his bed, taking a deep, steadying breath. He then unlocks his phone, and taps on the phone icon next to Hoseok’s name. He presses the phone to his ear, anxiously listening to the call trying to connect.

 

“Eomma!” Changkyun calls as soon as they enter their home, carrying the lightest bag Hoseok could find in the backseat. “Eomma, we’re home!”

Hoseok watches the child call for his other father, his heart breaking at the sight. He had tried to tell Changkyun that Kihyun’s errands may be taking a bit longer than he thought they would when he left, but he just wouldn’t listen.

“Changkyunnie…” Hoseok begins. His ringtone interrupts him, the one he had especially assigned Kihyun’s contact a while ago. The sweet song causes Hoseok’s heart to jump out of his chest as he fumbles with the bags in his hands to get to the vibrating phone in his pocket.

“Kihyun-ah?” Hoseok answers immediately, causing Changkyun to glance back at him with hopeful eyes.

“Hyung,” Kihyun’s delicate voice replies, “I’m so sorry.” It’s all Hoseok can do not to reach through the phone and hold tightly onto the younger, who sounds like he’s about to burst into tears.

“Eomma! Eomma!” Changkyun shouts excitedly. Hoseok can hear a small laugh on the other end, and he can’t help but smile himself.

“I’m putting Changkyun on,” he tells his husband, “we can talk once you two finish.”

“Alright,” Kihyun says, and Hoseok can almost hear the deep breath he takes as the phone is handed over to their son.

“Eomma!” Changkyun greets as he gets the phone. “Appa told me about your chores. Are you almost done? Are you on your way home?” There’s a pause, and Hoseok can tell by Changkyun’s falling expression that Kihyun isn’t on his way home yet. Hoseok feels the same disappointment as his son, needing so desperately to see his husband. Changkyun’s face turns to a pout, but then flips into a giggling grin.

“I wasn’t pouting!” Changkyun argues playfully. Hoseok chuckles at the interaction, ruffling his son’s hair as he goes to begin putting the groceries away. He listens to his son speak with his husband, happy that Changkyun can speak with him, even though he has to wait to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s some time before Changkyun finally relinquishes the phone. Hoseok takes it gratefully, telling the child to go work on his homework. Changkyun pouts again, but Hoseok only has to pull at his cheeks to make it go away. Changkyun cries in delight, and plants a sloppy kiss on his father’s cheek before running off to his room. Hoseok waits a moment before going to his own room, knowing he’ll need utmost privacy for this conversation. He holds the phone up to his ear as he closes the door to his bedroom.

“Kihyunnie,” he finally says, so relieved to finally be able to talk to his love, “are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me to come and get you? Are you safe where you are?”

“Hoseok-ah,” Kihyun replies instantly, his voice sounding so small on the other end, “I’m sorry I walked out last night. I just…” Hoseok can almost hear the younger bite his bottom lip as he struggles to find the right words. “I don’t know what happened. I just had to leave, and next thing I know I’m on a late-night train to my parents’ house.” Hoseok breathes a relieved sigh, glad to finally know where Kihyun is, at least. “I’m going to spend a couple more days here, to get my bearings.” 

“I’m sorry if what I said last night upset you so much,” Hoseok tells him earnestly, allowing himself to slide down the wall behind him to land in a sitting position. He tucks his knees in against his chest, and suddenly is reminded of all the late-night phone calls he and Kihyun had shared during college. The memories warm his heart, bringing a small smile to his face.

“It wasn’t what you asked me,” Kihyun says. “For a while, I’ve been feeling very discontent with my life, but I don’t know why. I love you and Changkyun, I love the life we’ve built together. I love our house, I love everything about us. The fact that I can’t tell why is so frustrating for me, and I just hit my breaking point… I’m so, so sorry hyung.”

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he remembers his thoughts from before, “is it possible that maybe your depression is—?”

“My mom already suggested that may be it,” Kihyun interrupts. “I hate to say so, but I think you’re both right. I’ve had all day to think about it, and those feelings from then… they’re coming back. I didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want it to be true, but I’m worried it is.”

“It’s okay if it is,” Hoseok immediately says, “because we can work through it together. I can help you.”

“If that is what this is,” Kihyun argues, his voice becoming weaker, “then I don’t want to put you and Changkyunnie through that. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you how badly I treated Hyunwoo during that time. I don’t want to put you or our son through that… I love you both too much to make you suffer through it.”

“So, what,” Hoseok begins, feeling his aggravation at this crappy situation spike, “you’re just going to live at your parents’ and put them through that until you reach a good place again? If you’re t-trying to t-t-tell me that, then I’m going to drive over right n-now and pick you up.” There’s a pause on the other end, and suddenly a breathy, hyena giggle fills Hoseok’s ear.

“You’re stuttering, hyung,” Kihyun teases, surprising him. 

“I’m aggravated,” Hoseok pouts, “because you’re being dumb.”

“You’re also pouting,” Kihyun points out, making Hoseok blush slightly at how well his husband knows him. “No wonder Changkyun thinks that’s a good tactic, he learned it from you.”

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok sighs again, “please, just come home. We can work through this together.”

“I’ll be home in a couple days,” Kihyun says after a while. “I’ve already promised Changkyun that I’ll be home by then, and I won’t break a promise I make with him. I need a couple days, to see if I can still get a handle on this by myself. We’ll decide where to go from there.” 

“Alright,” Hoseok relents after some time, “but if you’re not back in two days I’m really going to drive to your parents’ house and get you.” Hoseok can almost hear the small grin that spreads across Kihyun’s face, and he finds himself smiling once again.

“I’ll see you soon,” Kihyun tells him. “I love you, Hoseok-ah. I… I really need you to believe that.”

“I love you too, my yeobo,” Hoseok replies easily. There’s a pause, and then the line goes dead. Hoseok pulls the phone away from his ear, leaning his head back against the wall thoughtfully.

 

The sound of a knock at the front door pulls him back to reality, and he stands to answer it. He has no idea how long he’d been sitting there, but if his aching back, knees, and neck, are any indication, it was a long time. Changkyun beats him to the door, but waits for his father to open. Hoseok hadn’t told him about his friends coming by tonight, thinking it better to make it a surprise. 

As soon as the door opens, Jooheon leaps into the house and pulls Changkyun close in a tight embrace. Changkyun complains playfully, halfheartedly trying to pull away and not succeeding. Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s ten year-old, follows suit, wrapping his thin arms around his younger brother and friend. Minhyuk enters, hugging Hoseok consolingly before he’s even fully in the house. Hyunwoo is the last to come in, silently setting a gentle hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. They share a silent gaze, a question within the older’s eyes, and Hoseok only nods that he’s alright before smiling up at him.

“Changkyunnie,” Hoseok says, bringing the kids’ attention to him, “why don’t you go and show Hyungwon-ah and Jooheon-ah your new toys?” Changkyun nods fervently, a smile set upon his face, and he grabs his friends by their hands before leading them away. As soon as the boys are out of earshot, Minhyuk turns to Hoseok.

“Have you heard from him yet?” he asks urgently. Hoseok nods, and Minhyuk breathes a visible sigh of relief. Hoseok gestures for them to come into the living room for him to explain the conversation. 

“He called a little while ago,” Hoseok begins, sitting on the couch with a sigh. “He’s at his parents’ house right now, and is going to be spending a couple days there.”

“Are his parents okay?” Hyunwoo asks softly, his deep voice reverberating lowly through the room.

“They’re fine,” Hoseok answers. “Kihyun told me that he went there after our fight.”

“Why isn’t he coming home now?” Minhyuk demands, his bright demeanor giving way to a more serious, solemn side of himself. 

“Kihyun-ah is a bit worried,” Hoseok begins, struggling to find the right words, “K-Kihyunnie thinks that, maybe, his depression is getting bad. He’s anxious that it’s getting like how it was in college.” Hoseok and Minhyuk glance over at Hyunwoo sheepishly. His expression reveals nothing about what he feels upon the bringing up of such a tender subject, but the air around him seems to ripple with a shifting of moods. Minhyuk sets a loving hand on his arm, squeezing it tightly.

“I did notice last week when you two were over with Changkyun that he seemed a bit different,” Minhyuk admits thoughtfully as he turns his attention back to Hoseok, “but I thought he might just be having a bad day or something. Do you know what could’ve brought this on?” Hoseok shrugs helplessly.

“He hasn’t been taking his medication,” Hoseok tells him, “but he stopped taking those pills years ago, a bit before Changkyun was born. I don’t see what effect that could have in this situation.”

“Why did he stop taking them?” Minhyuk asks incredulously. “Don’t you remember how he was before he started taking them?”

“Because he had finally found what he needed in his life,” Hoseok replies defensively. “He told me when he was thinking about not taking his pills anymore that he wanted to see if he could live without the pills, because he felt that he could. I encouraged him to do it.”

“And now he’s run away from his family to try and get a handle on it again,” Minhyuk sums up, shaking his head. “Next time I see him, I’m going to dropkick him for being so stupid.” Hoseok opens his mouth to defend his husband, but Minhyuk pops up from his seat, as if the conversation is finished. He then begins to walk to the kitchen, Hoseok and Hyunwoo following like puppies on his heels.

“I assume you don’t have the slightest idea what you’re going to make for dinner tonight,” he says simply as he begins to rifle about in the kitchen.

“I was just going to order out,” Hoseok admits. Minhyuk playfully clicks his tongue at his friend.

“Don’t worry hyung,” he tells him, “I’ll make us something. It’s nothing like Kihyun’s cooking, but I’ve been getting better.” Hyunwoo nods fervently at this, causing Hoseok to laugh.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” he relents. “I’ll go play with the kids for a while. Hyunwoo-ya, please make yourself at home.”

“Ah, thank you,” Hyunwoo bows formally, his eyes widening when Hoseok says his name as if he’s coming out of a daze. Hoseok can only chuckle at the usual behavior, clapping the older on the shoulder before heading to join the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering his bedroom, Changkyun had pulled out the new toys his father had mentioned and shown them proudly to Hyungwon and Jooheon. He had started to play with his friends, but his mind begins to wander back to his phone call with his eomma. Something about the excuse Appa had given him that morning didn’t quite make sense…

“Changkyunnie?” Hyungwon asks, scooting closer to the younger to peer into his eyes. “Are you okay?” Changkyun nods, but slowly the nod turns into a fervent shaking of his head. Hyungwon and Jooheon share a glance, wondering what’s wrong with their friend. Changkyun puffs out an anxious breath and lies down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Changkyunnie,” Jooheon whines, crawling over and lying on top of him, “tell us what’s wrong!” Hyungwon follows his younger brother’s example, lying on top of the both of them. Changkyun giggles a little at the sight of his two friends peering down at him as he tries to wriggle his way free.

“Jooheonney,” he complains jokingly, “you’re hurting me.” He throws a pout onto his face, knowing all too well Jooheon’s kryptonite. The two immediately roll off him, and pick him up off the floor in a hug. Changkyun giggles again as he tries to get out of the embrace. As they break apart, he watches them gratefully. “My eomma went away to do some chores,” he explains, “but he promised to be home in two days. I just want him home sooner…” 

“What kind of chores?” Hyungwon asks softly. Changkyun only shrugs.

“I don’t know,” he answers, “but he said when he gets home he’s going to make samyetang and dumplings for dinner. He only makes that after visiting halmeoni’s house.” Changkyun’s pout returns as he says, “It’s a long way to halmeoni’s house. I wish he’d have told me he was going. This morning when eomma didn’t wake me up I was scared, because eomma always wakes me up.” 

“Kihyun-sukbu is fine,” Hyungwon tells the youngest, pulling him in for another comforting hug. “If he wasn’t, Hoseok-sukbu and you wouldn’t be here. You’d be with Kihyun-sukbu.” Changkyun nods after a moment, knowing the older to be right. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Changkyun says, hugging Hyungwon’s middle. He then moves to hug Jooheon, and they both trap the youngest in another hug of their own.

 

Hoseok comes to his son’s room and opens the door, surprised to see the kids not playing but hugging each other like they’d had some sort of heartfelt conversation. He can’t help but smile at the sight, grateful that his son has such good friends so early on in life.

“What’s this?” Hoseok asks playfully, entering the room. Changkyun smiles up at his father, running up and hugging his leg. 

“Jooheon-hyung and Hyungwon-hyung helped me feel better!” he tells him happily. Hoseok’s heart stutters at this, unfortunately knowing immediately just what his son had to be cheered up about in the first place. He throws on a smile, bending down to pick his son up. 

“That was so nice of them,” Hoseok comments, “did you thank them?” Changkyun nods quickly, earning a chuckle from his father. “That’s my boy.”

“Sukbu! Sukbu!” Jooheon cries, rushing over and latching onto his leg. “Can you play with us now?” Hoseok laughs again, setting his son down before sitting on the floor.

“Of course I can, Jooheonney,” he answers. The children squeal happily, throwing themselves onto the grown man and consequently knocking him down on the floor. Hoseok playfully groans, acting to be in pain even though the fall didn’t hurt him at all. They play until dinner, Hoseok successfully keeping his son distracted from his missing parent the whole time.

 

“Thanks again,” Hoseok tells Minhyuk, hugging the younger tightly as he prepares to leave after dinner.

“Any time, hyung,” Minhyuk replies, returning the gesture. Hoseok sets a hand on Hyunwoo’s arm, squeezing it gratefully. He’d give the older a hug as well, but his arms are full carrying a sleeping Jooheon. Hyungwon rubs at his eyes tiredly, and covers his yawn with the hand that isn’t grasping Minhyuk’s.

“Bye, hyung, Hyunwoo-sukbu, and Minhyuk-sukbu,” Changkyun says, his voice drifting in and out throughout his sentence a yawn of his own taking over. Hoseok smiles at his son as he picks him up. Changkyun snuggles close to his father, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. Minhyuk coos at the child and gently touches his back.

“Thank you for having us over, Changkyunnie,” he tells him, earning a silent, agreeing nod from Hyungwon. Changkyun can only hum in acknowledgment, his eyes already closed and unwilling to open again. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo nod at Hoseok, and they leave to tuck their own kids into bed. Hoseok turns to take Changkyun to his room, but his son whines slightly.

“I wanna sleep with you tonight, Appa,” he pouts. “Please?” Hoseok pauses for a moment, holding back a sigh. Changkyun used to have a bad habit about sleeping with him and Kihyun all the time, but they had managed to get him to begin sleeping in his own bed. He worries that Changkyun will try to make a habit of it again, but he can’t say no to his son, not after all that’s happened that day.

“Alright, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok answers, “but first we have to get you into your pajamas and brush your teeth.” Hoseok stops, now in his son’s room, and sets him down slowly. Changkyun rubs at his eyes, shuffling away to pull out a set of pajamas from his drawers. 

A short time later, the pair snuggles deep under the covers in Hoseok’s room. Changkyun curls up against Hoseok’s abdomen like a puppy. Hoseok squeezes his son close to him, hoping to help him feel safe and loved while he sleeps.

 

The next day is a Saturday, so Hoseok and Changkyun go out for breakfast. They spend the entire day out of the house, doing their best to keep each other distracted from the one missing from their family. Hoseok fights the urge to call his husband all day, thinking that a call would feel overbearing to Kihyun right now. So, instead, he dotes on his son, buying the child anything and everything that he asks for. This saddens Changkyun a bit, being so used to his eomma being the one to dote on him like this and missing him even more.

 

After a long day of shopping, eating, playing at an arcade, and seeing a couple of movies, Hoseok and Changkyun return home. Hoseok can’t deny the sinking feeling of coming home and Kihyun not being there. He knows that Kihyun had said he’d be back in a couple days, but that still doesn’t stop him from hoping to see the younger come home sooner to surprise them. They haven’t even heard from Kihyun that day, a fact not lost on either of them. 

Hoseok crawls into his own bed after tucking his son in, glancing at his phone one last time. He sighs upon seeing the lack of new notifications, and turns off his bedside lamp before struggling to fall asleep the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok does the best he can do the next morning to make breakfast, hoping to make it as good as if Kihyun is there. Kihyun always manages to go all-out on Sunday mornings despite having to get the family to church before Sunday school starts. Luckily, Changkyun always wakes up on his own on Sundays, eager to go to church, so Hoseok doesn’t have to worry about that. He scrambles around the kitchen, managing to get a decent breakfast on the table before his son comes out of his room.

“Appa,” Changkyun says, his words coming out much slower than usual, “I don’t feel so well…” Hoseok immediately drops what he’s doing and rushes to his son’s side, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“Changkyunnie, you’re burning up,” Hoseok murmurs worriedly. “Does your stomach hurt?” Changkyun nods with a pout on his face holding his right side. Hoseok frowns as he asks, “Does your right side hurt, too?” Changkyun only nods again, and Hoseok’s mind immediately starts to work in overdrive. “Okay Changkyunnie, he says, “go sit on the couch and I’ll be right there. Do you want some soup or anything to eat?”

“I’m not hungry,” he says weakly, moving towards the couch. Hoseok’s heart constricts in his chest at seeing his son in pain. He goes to get some medicine, a blanket, and a pillow, and gives his son the pill as he sets up a makeshift bed for him in the living room. He turns on the TV as Changkyun obediently swallows the medicine. Hoseok takes a seat in front of the couch, holding his son’s hand.

“You’ll be okay, Kukkungie,” Hoseok tells him gently. “The medicine will help you feel better. I bet you’ll even be better by the time Eomma comes back.” Changkyun smiles weakly at his father, his eyelids drooping down as he falls asleep. 

 

Half the day passes by, Changkyun drifting between sleep and consciousness all the while. Hoseok grows more and more worried as the hours go by, the child’s fever never breaking. He can’t even get his son to eat, because whatever he’s eaten throughout the day he’s thrown up. He kisses his son’s small hand, telling him he’ll be right back, and goes to get his phone from the kitchen. He sees all the missed texts from Minhyuk, asking where they are because they didn’t show up to church. He shakes his head, smiling at the concern, and dials his friend’s number. Surely Minhyuk would know what this ailment could be and how to treat it.

 

“And where have you been all day, hyung?” Minhyuk demands as he answers the phone, not even bothering to say hello.

“Minhyuk-ah,” Hoseok says, his tiredness and worry leaking into his voice, “Changkyun woke up sick this morning. He has a fever, has nausea, and keeps saying his right side hurts.”

“Hyung,” Minhyuk murmurs, all playfulness gone from his voice, “that might be appendicitis. You should go to the hospital.” Hoseok’s mind and heart begin to panic, and he immediately hangs up the call and goes to get his keys and wallet.

“Kukkungie,” Hoseok says gently, wrapping up his son in blankets and picking him up, “we’re going to see a doctor, okay?”

“Am I okay, Appa?” Changkyun asks, suddenly afraid. As far as he knows, you go to see a doctor whenever something is really bad. 

“You’re going to be fine,” Hoseok tells him as he presses a kiss to his forehead, his tone soft and soothing. His son nods against his chest, and Hoseok goes as fast to his car as he possibly can without alarming the sick child in his arms.

 

Changkyun is checked into the ER and rushed to the back for tests as soon as they arrive. Hoseok does his best to assure his son as they’re separated, his heart crying out in despair at seeing how helpless the child looks. He’s told to take a seat in the waiting area, being given a clipboard to fill out insurance information. He fills it all out as fast as he can, thinking that somehow the faster he gets it done the quicker Changkyun is treated.

Hoseok sits with a sigh after giving the paperwork to a nurse, deflating in the seat. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he slowly goes to get it. It’s multiple texts from Minhyuk, asking if everything is okay. Hoseok replies to the last one, telling him that they’ve gotten to the hospital and Changkyun is checked in. He then goes into his contacts, hesitating a moment before placing a call he knows he needs to make.

He waits despairingly as the rings keep going and going, and finally the voicemail prompt sounds in his ear. He wants to cry out, needing very much to be with his husband right now.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok says weakly into the phone, “please, please call me when you get this. I’m in the ER with Changkyunnie. I think he might have appendicitis. Please, I need to talk with you, so please call me back as soon as you can.” He sighs, wondering where his husband could possibly be at a moment like this. “I love you, Kihyun-ah,” and, with that, he hangs up. 

 

“Shin Hoseok!” his name is called by a nurse. He bolts upright, running over to her.

“How’s Changkyunnie?” he asks immediately. “Is he okay?” The nurse nods, a bright smile set on her face.

“It was appendicitis,” she tells him. “You came just in time, too, or else it could’ve escalated into something much worse. Would you like to come see him before he’s prepped for the surgery?” Hoseok nods so much he feels his head is about to fall off, and the nurse turns to lead him back.

“Where’s his mother?” the nurse asks. “Wouldn’t she like to see him as well? He was asking for her earlier.”

“Changkyun-ah was born from surrogacy,” he explains. “He calls my husband his mom, and he’s out of the town at the moment. I’ve called him, though, so he should be here soon.” The nurse nods understandingly, that being all she needs to hear, and gestures soon enough towards a room off to the side. 

“Your son is right in there,” she tells him. “He’s already been given the anesthetic, so he may be a bit groggy.” She then pats him on the shoulder consolingly, saying, “The doctor has done this surgery plenty of times. It’ll all be okay.” Hoseok nods at her, grateful for her kind words, and goes to see his son. 

Changkyun spots his father immediately, his eyes shining with fear. Hoseok goes to sit on his bed and grasps his hand tightly.

“You’re going to be fine, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok tells him in a gentle voice. “You’re just going to fall asleep for a while, and then when you wake up you’ll feel all better.”

“Really?” Changkyun asks hopefully. Hoseok nods, smiling down at his son, and Changkyun visibly breathes a sigh of relief. “Where’s Eomma?” 

“Eomma’s on his way,” Hoseok tells him, praying that he’s right to assume that and Kihyun has gotten his message already. Although, he hasn’t heard from his husband at all, but surely he’s gotten it and is heading here now… Right? 

“Will he be here when I wake up?” his son yawns out. He falls asleep before Hoseok can even respond. Hoseok watches him sleep for a moment, terror at losing his son in some sort of random complication filling him. He leans forward, kissing his son’s forehead.

“I hope so,” is all he can say. “I love you, Changkyun-ah.” He then removes himself from the room, watching in a daze as the doctors begin to rush around his one and only child. He is led back to the waiting room by a nurse, who tells him the doctor will come get him once the surgery is over.

Hoseok returns to his seat from only a few minutes ago, anxiety coursing through him. He thinks it’s a good thing he’s in a hospital, because he could pass out at any minute because of his nerves. He drops his head onto his knees, deciding to focus on his breathing and heartbeat during the surgery.

 

“I’m here to see my son,” a familiar voice suddenly says, breaking Hoseok out of his shell. His head snaps up, a sharp pain causing him to groan at the movement. His head has obviously been down for way too long. He looks around, and spots a familiar, short younger man standing at the nurse’s desk. A cell phone is clenched in his white fist, and his entire being seems to shake. Despite his distress, Hoseok can’t help but be relieved at seeing his husband.

“Kihyun-ah!” he shouts. Kihyun’s head whips around at his name, and a relieved smile breaks out over his face, revealing his all-too familiar dimples. Next thing Hoseok knows, he’s holding a trembling Kihyun in a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t pick up,” Kihyun begins to say. “I was in church with my parents when you called. I saw I missed a call from you, and didn’t even get through your entire message before I came running. I’m so sorry, hyung. I never should’ve left. I’ll never leave again. I’ll get back on my medication, I’ll do anything if it means never leaving you two alone again.” Hoseok can only process half of what he’s hearing, focusing on instead the feeling of finally being able to hold his love again.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says softly, “it’ll be okay. Everything will be okay now.” These simple words from his husband cause Kihyun’s legs to give out, and he falls completely against the older. Hoseok half-carries him to the nearest seat, his hand never leaving the younger’s as they sit down. They sit in silence as they await the doctor, Kihyun wishing to say so much but unable to.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, a doctor comes to the waiting room and calls for those there for Changkyun. Hoseok and Kihyun immediately stand and go to the doctor, expectant and hopeful.

“The surgery was a success,” the professional tells them. The pair breathes a sigh of relief, holding onto each other even more. “He’s been moved to the post-op room, but will be moved again to his own room. We’d like to keep him here for twenty-four hours for observation, to make sure he’s alright.”

“Can we see him?” Kihyun asks, taking the words right out of Hoseok’s mouth. 

“I’ll have a nurse take you to his new room,” he replies, “so you can be there when he wakes up.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Hoseok says, bowing gratefully to him. The doctor only nods, giving the couple a soothing smile, and goes to the nurse’s station to request an escort for them. They’re taken to the room without saying a word, and sit down beside the bed. Hoseok silently refuses to drop Kihyun’s hand the entire time, worried that he’ll somehow disappear again if he lets go.

Nurses wheel in their son on a bed in a few minutes, Changkyun’s pale, sleeping form causing their hearts to constrict. After the nurses leave, Kihyun goes to sit on the edge of the bed, holding his son’s hand with his other. He smiles down at him with watery eyes, unbelievable happy and relieved to see him again. He couldn’t describe how hard it had been to be away from him. Even though he was supposed to be taking the two days to think about what he should do about his depression, all he could think about was Changkyun. When he had gotten Hoseok’s message, he had run out without a second thought. 

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok says, causing the younger to have to tear his eyes off their son to look at him. Hoseok is smiling himself, the soft expression causing Kihyun’s vision to become even blurrier. “I don’t want you to go back on those pills if you don’t want to. I remember when you got off them, how you said they made you feel even emptier and number than if you didn’t take them. I don’t want you to feel like that. There’s plenty of alternatives to medication we can try.”

“I’ll speak to a doctor about it,” Kihyun tells him in a soft voice, so as not to awaken Changkyun. “There’s no need to worry, hyung. I appreciate the concern, but I know as long as I have you two then we’ll find a way.” Hoseok’s smile grows, loving to see the old Kihyun back with him. Hoseok brings Kihyun’s hand up to his lips and kisses his palm. Kihyun caresses his husband’s cheek, the sheer beauty of the man in this moment absolutely captivating.

“Eo…mma,” Changkyun murmurs, causing both his parents’ attention to snap to him. Changkyun gives them a small, weak smile, the anesthesia making him incredibly groggy. “Appa said you’d be here when I woke up.” Kihyun chuckles lightly, mostly in an effort to keep himself from crying from the happiness of seeing his son, and leans forward to kiss him on the forehead.

“I missed you so much Changkyunnie,” he tells him in a gentle voice. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Changkyun answers. “Appa was right… I went to sleep, and now I feel better.” Changkyun looks over, his head sort of flopping over on his pillow to look at Hoseok. “Appa, you’re really smart.” Hoseok chuckles, moving to kiss his son on the head as well.

“And don’t you forget it, my Kukkungie,” he says jokingly. He goes to sit on the other side of Changkyun’s bed, wanting to be as close to his family as possible right now. Changkyun yawns widely, snuggling deeper into the covers.

“I’m sleepy,” he murmurs, his eyes drooping closed again. 

“Then go back to sleep,” Kihyun says. “We’ll be right here when you wake up.” Changkyun nods, already drifting back to unconsciousness. Hoseok and Kihyun glance at one another, sharing a smile. Hoseok suddenly remembers his text to Minhyuk, and can see easily the younger pacing worriedly in his own home as he waits to hear from him. 

“I’ve got to call Minhyuk, tell him Changkyun-ah’s okay,” Hoseok says, regretfully standing and moving towards the hall. “Earlier, when I didn’t know what was wrong with him, I called and asked Minhyuk for his opinion. He’s probably worried sick.” Kihyun nods, moving to lie down next to his now-sleeping son. He holds his son close, beginning to hum a simple lullaby he used to sing to Changkyun all the time when he was a baby. Changkyun smiles in his sleep at the familiar tune, and Hoseok can’t keep himself from kissing them both on the forehead before leaving the room. 

It doesn’t take long for Minhyuk to pick up the phone, only one or two rings pass before his frantic voice answers.

“How’s Changkyunnie?!” he demands, eliciting a grateful laugh from Hoseok. 

“He’s doing fine,” Hoseok tells him. “The surgery went well, and he’s sleeping off the anesthetic now.” He sighs, leaning against the wall behind him. “Thank you, Minhyukkie. I can’t tell you how much you helped me out this weekend.” 

“Don’t mention it, hyung,” Minhyuk tells him. There’s a hesitant pause before he asks, “Does Kihyun know what’s happened?”

“He’s in the room with Changkyun now,” the older answers. “I called him and got his answering machine. I didn’t even know he had heard the message until he showed up here.” Hoseok smiles, looking over his shoulder at the wall behind him, feeling as if he can see his family through the wall. “He seems like his old self, before he started acting… off, I guess.”

“Good,” Minhyuk says. “If it’s alright with you two, I think I’ll bring Hyungwon and Jooheon by to visit Changkyun. They’re worried sick about him.”

“Of course,” Hoseok agrees immediately. “Wait about an hour, Changkyun should be awake and ready for visitors by then.” Minhyuk hums in acknowledgment, and hangs up after telling his hyung bye. Hoseok sighs as he puts his phone away, returning to the room and sitting beside Changkyun and his husband. 

 

An hour later, Minhyuk’s family swarms into the room like a storm. Luckily, Changkyun is already awake and waiting for his friends. Hyungwon and Jooheon jump up onto his bed immediately, hugging him and asking him if he’s okay. Changkyun giggles at the attention, hugging his friends close. The adults smile at their children, loving the sound of their laughter. 

“Kihyun-ah,” Minhyuk says after everyone’s settled down, “come help me. I’m going on a search for a vending machine.” Kihyun nods slowly, hesitant to leave his son’s side right now. He smiles down at Changkyun, kissing the top of his head and following the older out of the room. 

Kihyun can’t shake the feeling that he’s about to get chewed out, a feeling most likely brought on by Minhyuk’s darkening look. They find a vending machine, and Minhyuk begins to make the selections he knows his sons would want. 

“You’re lucky we’re in a hospital,” Minhyuk finally says, “where there are security guards around. If not, I’d dropkick you for being so stupid these past few days. But, this time, I’ll just let you off with a warning.” 

“Thank you, hyung,” Kihyun says, “for helping out my family like you did. Hoseok told me you helped him when Changkyun was sick. Without you, I don’t think Hoseok would’ve ever thought it to be appendicitis.” Kihyun laughs as he adds, “We both know how clueless Hoseok can be sometimes.” Minhyuk can’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head at his ditsy hyung. Kihyun sets a hand on the older’s arm, staring up at him with earnest eyes, “Really, I’d hate to think of what would’ve happened without you around.”

“Hyung would’ve figured it out eventually,” Minhyuk shrugs, although he can’t help but smile at the compliment. Minhyuk can only give the younger a small nod, and Kihyun moves closer to the machine. He picks out a couple of snacks for his own family, and the two head back to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk have to practically drag their children away from Changkyun’s bed as visiting hours come to an end. Hoseok promises them that Changkyun will come over to play with them as soon as he feels up for it. Their neighbors and friends leave, wishing them well one last time before walking out the door. A nurse comes in with Changkyun’s food, and a couple of blankets and extra pillows. Kihyun insists on spoon-feeding the patient, making sure his son eats every last bite. Changkyun complains about his father babying him, but silently enjoys getting such undivided attention. 

“When can we go home?” Changkyun asks as they tuck him in for the night. 

“We’ll leave some time tomorrow,” Kihyun answers in a gentle, soothing tone. He bends forward, kissing the top of his son’s head lovingly. “Now go to sleep, Changkyunnie. You’ve had a big day today.” Despite his earlier naps due to the anesthesia, Changkyun yawns widely as he turns on his side, propping his head atop his arms.

“Good night, Eomma,” he murmurs, already drifting off into dreamland. “Good night, Appa. I love you.” 

“Good night, Kukkungie,” Hoseok whispers, kissing his cheek. “We love you, too. Sleep well.”

“Get some sleep, hyung,” Kihyun tells his husband softly after watching Changkyun fall asleep. “Take the couch. I’ll watch Changkyun tonight to make sure nothing happens.” Hoseok shakes his head, sitting defiantly in the chair set beside their son’s bed. 

“I don’t think so,” he tells the younger. “I’m too wired to sleep right now. You sleep, Kihyunnie.” Kihyun shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t be able to if I tried.”

They share a sigh and a smile, each sitting on either side of their sleeping son. Neither can tell how long they sit there, staring at each other with such intense happiness shining in their eyes. However, eventually, Kihyun breaks the gaze and turns to watch their son. Hoseok’s smile falters slightly, simmering down to only a smirk, and reaches over to pick up one of the magazines on the bedside table.

 

Hours later, Kihyun turns to Hoseok. They haven’t said anything to each other for fear of waking up Changkyun, but he feels he has to say something to him now. However, when he looks over at the older, he sees that his husband has fallen asleep in his chair. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle at the sight, Hoseok’s head drooping forward and a soft snore emitting from his slightly agape mouth. Kihyun stands, having to bite back a groan at the dull pain spiking in his lower back at the movement, and moves to put a blanket over his husband. He presses a soft, whisper of a kiss on his lips, swearing silently that he’ll never leave either of them ever again.

He then sighs, returning to his own chair. Changkyun stirs in his sleep, flopping over to his other side and sprawling his arms out around himself. Kihyun leans forward onto the bed, resting his chin in one hand while the other grasps his son’s. His eyes flicker every so often between his son and his husband, his heart swelling every time he realizes just how happy he is when he’s with them like this, just how much he loves them. How could he ever be unhappy with his life like he had been in college when he has such a beautiful family like he does? He doesn’t need medication, all he needs is the love of his family, just like always.

 

Hoseok awakens, his vision slightly blurred as he stretches his legs as far as they can go. He leans forward, pressing a hand to his forehead as he looks around, a confused frown on his face. It takes him a second to remember why his son is in the hospital bed in front of him. He smiles upon seeing Kihyun fast asleep, lying forward on the edge of the bed, his hand holding their son’s as they both sleep soundly. The door behind him opens, causing Hoseok to glance in that direction. A nurse smiles at him, holding a handful of paperwork. He nods, understanding her silent message. 

“Here’s his release forms,” she whispers to him as he gets up to take the papers from her. “He can leave this afternoon, if you’re all set to go.”

“Thank you for everything,” Hoseok tells her, nodding as he signs on the highlighted lines. “You’ve all been very kind to my family the past day.”

“It’s been our pleasure,” the nurse replies. “I hope you’re able to live your lives healthily and fully from now on.” She then bows to him respectfully, and then leaves the room. Kihyun’s shoulders suddenly lift as he takes in a deep breath at the sound of the door closing. He slowly looks up, his eyes still half-closed as he takes in his surroundings. Hoseok walks over to him, and begins absentmindedly to massage the younger’s shoulders as he wakes up.

“Changkyun-ah is good to leave this afternoon,” Hoseok relays the information in a whisper, bending down to keep his voice as low as possible yet still be heard by his husband. Kihyun nods, leaning further back in the chair at the soothing touch. 

“That’s good,” Kihyun murmurs, rubbing his face tiredly, “I’m glad.”

“Go back to sleep, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok tells him. “You’ll need it.” The younger shakes his head defiantly, breathing in deeply as he opens his eyes wide.

“I’m fine, hyung,” he argues. “I want to be awake when Changkyun wakes up.” Hoseok hums understandingly, and dips his head down to kiss his husband on the neck. They gaze silently at their son, merely enjoying the peace of the moment before he wakes up.

 

“Eomma,” Changkyun begins, snuggling closer to his father as he’s carried into their home, “do I have to go to school tomorrow? Minhyuk-sukbu lets Jooheonney skip school all the time just because he wants to. I was in the hospital, so I should stay home, too.” Kihyun chuckles lightly, hugging his child closer to him. He kicks the door closed with his foot, having to hold back a sigh at being the only one to come home with Changkyun. Although, he doesn’t really mind it. Someone had to go to the store, after all, and he had lost time to make up for.

“Sorry, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun says, “but the sooner you get to school the better. You’ve already missed a day.” He pauses before adding, “Don’t you want to get back to your science classes?” Changkyun whimpers slightly, unable to argue with that. Kihyun smiles, knowing he’s won the argument. “Now, go to you room and pick out a book. I’ll read to you until Appa gets home.” Changkyun nods, beaming from ear to ear as he bolts into his room to choose a book.

He returns shortly after, jumping onto the couch next to Kihyun. He snuggles close to his father, curling up on his lap like a puppy, and Kihyun picks up where they had left off last time Changkyun had brought him that particular story. 

 

Hoseok doesn’t take too long to come back home, his arms full of groceries. Changkyun jumps off the couch and hugs his father’s leg upon seeing him, indescribably happy at having both his parents with him again. Kihyun follows the five year-old, getting up on his tiptoes to give his husband a welcoming peck on the cheek. He takes half the groceries from him, and leads the way to the kitchen. Changkyun instinctively begins to wash his hands to begin helping with dinner preparations. 

“What’re we having tonight, yeobo?” Hoseok asks, leaning against the counter.

“Samyetang and dumplings,” Kihyun answers, earning a hum of approval from the older. Changkyun hops up onto his stepstool, looking up at his father for instructions. Kihyun takes out the dumpling ingredients and asks Changkyun to lay out the dough across one of the counters, and to put a spoonful of premade filling into each. “And remember to close them up just how I taught you,” Kihyun reminds him. Changkyun nods excitedly, delighted at helping his father in the kitchen. 

“I’m going to work in the study until dinner is ready,” Hoseok sighs, earning pouts from both Kihyun and Changkyun. “The company called and they want me to finish that new song as soon as possible.” Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth. The company Hoseok’s been producing for since they graduated from college has always been so demanding of him, but he’s always insisted that it’s just what comes with being as talented at his work as he is.

“Work hard,” Kihyun tells him. Hoseok hums again, kissing him on the cheek. He bends down and kisses Changkyun on the cheek as well.

“Work hard, you two,” he replies jokingly. Changkyun nods fervently, a determined light in his eyes, and he turns to his task. Kihyun and Hoseok share a smile before the older leaves the room, Kihyun distractedly glancing towards the study until dinner is ready. He supposes he’ll just have to discuss what he’s been meaning to with the older after dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

The family sits down to their dinner as soon as it’s ready, all eager to spend time with each other after their heralding past few days. There’s a noticeable change in Kihyun’s mood, Hoseok notices, and it’s good to see. For the last few weeks before his disappearance, he had become very detached and disinterested. As he had told Minhyuk right after Kihyun left, the only thing that seemed to be able to pull Kihyun out of his funk was their son. Changkyun’s bright smile, his laughter, his innocent joy… These were the only things that could bring even a glimmer of life to Kihyun’s face.

Now, Kihyun is laughing and joking around with both Changkyun and Hoseok. Changkyun drops broth down his chin, and Kihyun immediately begins to nag him about eating neatly while dabbing at his face. Changkyun only smiles up at him, happy to have the attention. Hoseok chuckles, which makes Kihyun turn on him and begin to chastise him for teaching their son such sloppy habits, because he most surely didn’t get it from him. Hoseok couldn’t bring himself to do more than playfully argue with his husband, which only seems to further annoy him. Changkyun notices this and takes Hoseok’s side, and eventually all Kihyun can do is sigh in surrender. 

Hoseok chuckles while sharing a conspiratory glance with his son, thinking that this is how every day should end.

 

After tucking Changkyun in for the night, Hoseok and Kihyun lie on their bed with a simultaneous sigh. Kihyun turns on his side, burying his face in the pillow, and Hoseok snakes his arms around his husband’s waist. He breathes in Kihyun’s scent, snuggling closer to the younger. 

They lay like that for a while, just reveling in each other’s touch, before Kihyun breaks the silence.

“Hyung,” he begins, his tone a bit serious, “remember what you asked me?”

“When?” Hoseok asks, only half-awake by this point. Kihyun chuckles lowly, and scoots away slightly to sit up. Hoseok whines at this, and Kihyun can only laugh as he props the older up beside him. Hoseok forces his eyes open, realizing that whatever Kihyun wants to talk about must be serious. 

“You asked me if I wanted to have another kid,” Kihyun tries again. This statement draws Hoseok’s full attention, his head whipping around to watch his husband speak. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and—“

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok interrupts, “please, it was just a suggestion. I don’t want to pressure you into anything. When I asked you about it, you didn’t seem into the idea, and that’s okay. We don’t have to have another kid.”

“Hyung,” Kihyun chuckles, “it wasn’t the suggestion about having another kid that set me off, not really. It had just been this thing building up for a while. I don’t know why it was that suggestion that broke me, because it’s actually an idea I’ve been toying around with for a while now, too.”

“It is?” Hoseok says, completely taken aback by this. Kihyun nods, humming in agreement.

“If you still want to,” Kihyun tells him, taking his hand, “then we should go look for a surrogate soon.” Hoseok is speechless, which is something that doesn’t usually happen. Even when he’s surprised, or excited, or even angry, he’ll just babble incoherently until he calms down. This silence makes Kihyun nervous, so he goes on. “But, I want you to donate this time. It’d be unfair if both kids were made from my genes. I want you to have a—“ Hoseok interrupts his husband with a sudden, grateful kiss. He pulls away, gazing earnestly into the younger’s sparkling eyes.

“That sounds great,” Hoseok says, beaming from ear to ear. Kihyun chuckles happily, leaning against his husband for a hug. Hoseok holds him tightly, his heart beating a million miles a second from sheer happiness. 

Kihyun lifts his head, pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. Hoseok returns the gesture, earning a playful nip on his bottom lip. Hoseok presses himself even closer to the younger, causing them to end up lying back down. Kihyun sighs breathlessly as he kisses his husband vigorously, the longer they go on the hungrier their kisses become. 

“It’s been so lonely without you here, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok murmurs against Kihyun’s lips. A small moan emits from Kihyun in response, his increasing lust making it impossible to do much else. Because of his funky mood the last few weeks, it’s been much too long since they’ve been so intimate with one another. Thinking about this, it makes Kihyun realize just how much he’s missed being with Hoseok in such a way.

Hoseok moves to Kihyun’s side, his lips never leaving the younger’s, and Kihyun moves to straddle him from above. Hoseok digs his fingers into his hips as Kihyun begins to rock back and forth slowly, creating a delicious friction between their—

“Appa? Eomma?” Changkyun’s small voice calls, muffled by the closed door. He knocks, calling for them once more. 

Kihyun pulls away, sighing as he drops his head onto Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok can’t help but sigh exasperatedly as he drops his head against the pillow beneath it. Both are breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed from the lack of oxygen. Kihyun rolls off of Hoseok, clearing his throat as he goes to answer their son. He presses his hands to his cheeks, hoping they aren’t too red. Hoseok ruffles his own hair as he stands, disappearing into the bathroom to clear his head. 

“What is it, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun asks gently as he opens the door. He kneels in front of the child, noticing his look of distress. He holds his stuffed wolf pup tightly in his hand, a pleading look in his eyes.

“I wanna sleep with you and Appa tonight,” he says, sticking out his lower lip instinctively. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle at the pout, a reaction that immediately washes away as his son goes on. “If you leave in the middle of the night again for more chores, I wanna know. This way, I will.”

“Kyunnie…,” Kihyun says softly, guilt filling his heart. Changkyun throws his little arms around his father’s neck.

“Please, Eomma,” he murmurs into his ear. “Just for tonight. I want to make sure you don’t leave again.”

“I promise I won’t ever leave again,” Kihyun vows, wrapping his arms tightly around his son. “If it makes you feel better, you can sleep in here tonight.” Changkyun makes a pleased sound in his throat, relaxing against his father. Kihyun bites back a sigh as he picks up Changkyun, closing the door as he stands, and sets him on the bed.

“Where’s Appa?” Changkyun asks, looking around. As if in response, the sound of the shower being started sounds from the bathroom. Kihyun gives the child a small smile.

“He went to go take a shower,” he answers. He pauses before adding playfully, “But silly Appa, he forgot his pajamas. You wait here while I take them to him.” Changkyun nods obediently, giggling at the comment. Kihyun stands, and, after quickly gathering a set of clothes for his husband, enters the bathroom. Hoseok is leaning against the sink when he enters, as if waiting for him, the steam from the hot water already beginning to fill the small room.

Kihyun opens his mouth with an apologetic smile to explain the situation, but Hoseok only chuckles, already able to tell from the expression.

“I should’ve known he’d want to sleep in our room,” Hoseok murmurs. “The day he woke up and you weren’t here he slept with me.”

“It’s understandable,” Kihyun agrees. He then steps forward, pressing a lasting kiss against his husband’s lips. “Only go into the office half the day tomorrow, hyung. We can continue this uninterrupted while Changkyun’s in school.” Hoseok hums in thought, very much liking the sound of that.

“Anything you want, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok answers, earning a peck on the cheek from the younger and a smirk. Kihyun then returns to the bedroom, and tucks Changkyun in before lying down beside him. Changkyun snuggles close to Kihyun, mumbling good night as he presses his wolf pup close to his chest. 

“Good night, my Changkyunnie,” Kihyun mumbles in response. He sighs as his son’s breaths begin to grow more even, and soon enough he’s fast asleep. 

Hoseok steps out of the bathroom some time later, towel-drying his hair as he walks lightly into the room. He slips into bed as slowly as possible, doing his best not to awaken Changkyun. He slips his arms around Kihyun, who readjusts his position slightly to rest his head on Hoseok’s muscular bicep.

“Thank you, hyung,” Kihyun whispers, his voice barely audibly in the dark, “for always being there for me, for always managing to make me happy. Thank you for always reminding me of what’s important to me.”

“I love you, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok mumbles back, unable to keep himself from chuckling at the younger’s sincerity. “It’s my job to make you happy.” Hoseok can almost see Kihyun smile into the night, despite the fact that he’s facing the opposite direction.

“I love you, too, Hoseok-ah.”

 

Hoseok is the last to fall asleep that night, completely content to listen the entire night to Kihyun’s soft snoring. Events from the last few days play through his mind, and he instinctively holds on tighter to his husband. Sure, some would say that this might cause Hoseok to have doubts about his life with Kihyun, but to him, this only proves that Hoseok had made the right choice to pursue Kihyun in college. Their love, for each other and their son, could get them through anything.


	9. - ANNOUNCEMENT -

Hey guys!! First off I just wanna thank you all for your support of this fic. It was really fun to write, and that was partly because of you all! So, because of this (and partly because I just don't feel quite done with this world quite yet, lol) I'm doing a prequel to this story!!! It'll explain just how awful of a time Kihyun has with his depression during their college years. It's called 'A Morning Meeting' (title will be explained further along in the story), and you can find it here. Again, thank you all so much for loving this fic as much as I loved writing it. You're all so wonderful!! <3

MONSTA X fighting! Monbebe fighting!

-ReeLeeV


End file.
